


At the Museum

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Debating, Egyptology, Other, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Thomas goes to the Museum with Logan and Deceit out in the world to accompany him. Their views on a few things differ
Series: Funbruary [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 18





	At the Museum

“So they actually expect us to believe these so called artefacts belong here?” Deceit had wandered further into the Egyptian exhibit while Logan explained hos the mummification process preserved a body to Thomas. Thomas had only wanted to interact with the display getting visitors to guess what was done with each part, but of course Logic knew more details that it included.

The question had at least interrupted Logan’s speech enough for Thomas to join Dee. “Yes, something about the best way to learn about the cultures of other countries being to witness the history yourself was the last reason I heard.” Thomas mumbled, taking in the mummified cat and other artefacts in the case.

“And you question why deceit became a side when I have to constantly call society out for what you view as so sinful?” A roll of Dee’s eyes came with the remark, before he wandered away to the next display.

Thomas paused at that, a few thoughts finally coming together. “So you don’t want me to believe societies lies, nor the lies of my other Sides but do think I’d be better off if I lied to others more often?” He challenged, following.

“It’s just reasonable Thomas; No different than Cleopatra donning a beard to keep her throne.” Deceit explained, waving towards the explanation of the Egyptian Queens and how they kept the throne meant for men.

“Actually there is a rather large difference between a modern man embellishing his CV which can be challenged and an ancient queen wearing a beard to appear male when she can order the deaths of those who challenge her.” Logan lectured, catching up to them once more and glaring at the poor comparison. “Just the power difference between them is reversed.

Thomas looked between the pair before shrugging, “Yeah well, I don’t rule any land, nor care for lying to hypothetical people so I’m stopping your argument here.” He interrupted, knowing just how dramatic each side could be over proving themselves right. Visiting a dream-space to settle this was all well and good if he was at home, but not appropriate while at a museum.

The next room they entered was filled with modernist art and as soon as he frowned looking away from some paintings more brutalist in style Thomas knew he couldn’t avoid the two sides debating any longer. Part of him wished he had convinced Virgil or Roman to come out as well since they could sometimes bridge the differences between Logic and Deceit.

“The biggest deception we all do, turning away from the ugly things as though it’s not impacting you.” Deceit began, strolling further into the large room as though presenting a case to a panel of judges. He turned, smirking at Logan’s scoff.

“Actually it’s a failing of the artist if their work cannot be taken in. Given those pieces are generally trying to make a point the message cannot be seen at all it the art does not allow a person to actually take it in without turning away.” Logan insisted, straightening his tie and moving forwards.

Both sides paused as Thomas held up his hands, moving to stand between them. “If you two are going to debate you are remaining in the museum. If you must have some for of podium then each stand behind a display case. I, however, am going to carry on looking at the other artworks around the room while you settle this.” He set the rules down for the pair, waiting for nods before he did precisely as he had said.


End file.
